Angel with a Shotgun
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Set at episode 13, Domon and V go searching for Master Asia, but as they search what plans does the Dark Gundam have for them and what secrets lie within V? The fate of humanity is now in effect.
1. Chapter 1

KnightOfLelouch: Hello everyone! Well I did it again, I came up with a new story and I haven't finished one. To my other stories I'm having writer's block, but they shall be finished.

Declaimer: I'm only doing this once I don't own Gundam or anything pertaining to it, I just write stories and make no profits

Summary: This takes place starting from episode 13, because let's admit that's when it got good. Domon and V are searching for Master Asia, but as they look what plan's does the Dark Gundam have for them and what secrets is V hiding from the others?

Angel With a Shot Gun: Chapter 1: Warning!? Warning!? Bacterial Contamination!

"Master Asia! Master Asia!" V called looking around the dark and abandoned train tunnel, "V I don't think it's working" Domon said walking ahead of the green haired girl who pouted walking behind him.

As they continued to walk down the tunnel, V noticed the short glances Domon was giving him, taking a chance V stopped making the other stop as well. "Something wrong V?" he said looking over at the other who looked up at him, "You tell me, you're the one who keep's staring at me" she said and she stifled a giggle at the blush that formed on his face, "I was not staring at you" he turned away from her and she gave him a stern look.

"Liar, I saw you looking at me so spill" she said as the he gave a short groan, "It's just…your outfit" he looked away blushing, "What's wrong with my outfit?" she said looking down at her clothing, it was a rather tight, form fitting black spandex suit with short legs that showed of each curve of her figure. She was also wearing a short cut jacket, black and green gloves and her signature orange goggle's that sat perched on her green hair.

"It's just…it doesn't really cover much" he continued to looked somewhere else as V continued to look over herself as Domon gave a breathy sigh and began moving forward again.

"Wait for me Master Domon!" V called stumbling a bit as she tried to catch up to the other.

Soon they stopped on a platform, as Domon looked around; "It looks like Master Asia took this route" he looked at V, "So we should take this route too, V nodded at the black haired male, suddenly the sound of moving wheels echoed down one of the tunnels.

Suddenly a long train came to a halt opening its door that would allow passengers to board and leave.

'It's like it came just for us' he thought, "Come on V" he said

"Yeah! Train ride!" she cheered and followed right behind him, once inside the trains door shut closed, before it began moving back on the tracks. As the two walked down through one of the cable cars Domon suddenly stopped. Looking forward both saw another person sitting in one of seats, figure hidden by a newspaper.

'That's strange who else would be on this train?' Domon thought as he and V continued to eyes the mystery person. Suddenly a wicked laugh echoed through the train, the newspaper fell forward revealing his holder, "Long time no see Neo Japan"

"What in the world?...Chibodee Crocket!?"

"Huh, what's the Neo-America pilot doing?" she asked, suddenly the New York pilot chuckled before turning toward the confused passengers, spitting out the steam he had in his mouth.

"Why I've come to destroy you both you of course" he said smirking, a confused and shocked look came over Domon's and V's face at the other's statement.

"What are you talking about? What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" Domon said,

"Yeah that's not a very funny joke" V added, as Chibodee just chuckled darkly again at him, taking the initiative V got in front of Domon just as the New York boxer pulled back and sent a powerful punch toward them, the force sending them both flying to the back of the train. As they hit the door, forcing it open, V was sent tumbling out the car.

"V!" Domon called as he lay on the floor of the car, the moving tracks below him, 'He's gotten much stronger since the last time I saw him' he thought trying to rise from the track. The fighter laughed placing a foot on Domon's chest, smile down mockingly at him, "What's wrong Neo Japan? You aren't going to give up on me now are you" he mocked trying to force Domon onto the tracks.

"No! Domon will never give up" , came a voice and before he was kicked back onto the floor, Domon rose up in time to see V standing in front of him, "It that's for almost knocking me on tracks!".

"Are you okay Master Domon?" she said not taking her eyes off Chibodee, Domon nodded

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" he said now standing behind V

"Eh, that really hurt" Chibodee groaned prepared to launch a punch at V, missing V was grabbed by her arm by Domon, pulling her as they both hopped off the moaning train. They watched as the train an angry looking Chibodee rode away down the tunnel.

"Owe" V said rubbing her backside; Domon helped the green haired girl up as they began their movement back through their tunnels in search of Master Asia. As they ran down one of the tunnels Domon began talking, "It doesn't make any sense" he said as V looked at him,

"What doesn't make any sense?" she asked, but deep down she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about, "Chibodee's new power and speed, it just can't be, how could he have gotten so powerful?" he said and V began to think for a minute.

"Maybe it wasn't Chibodee" she said, "Maybe it was a clone or he's been abducted by aliens and replace with a robot shape-shifter come to take over the planet!"

"V you really need to lay off the comic books, they're messing with your brain" he stated as V pouted at the others commit. Suddenly they both looked forward as they saw another train, lights blaring down the tracks.

"Again" V said as she noticed a train coming from the opposite end o f the tracks, looking at both in coming trains; they realized they had no plan of stopping and they were in the middle.

"Domon!", V said going into defense mode, she quickly got next to Domon, "On the count of three jump!" he stated as V nodded. The trains came barreling down towards them,

"Okay, I…2…3!" he said and just as the trains neared they jumped up onto one of the trains, running down the cars until finally dismounting as the cars collided with each other in a mixture of screeching wheels and twisting metals.

"Whoa that was close" V said dusting her gray jacket off, "Yeah, come on let's get going", but before they could move the sound of rumbling echoed followed by the lights of more trains.

"What is up with these trains?" V whined as they prepared for another bout. One after another they dodged incoming trains as they crashed and fell over each other. Jumping over another train V stomped her foot down, "I've had enough of this!" she said as she stood in front of another incoming train.

Clutching her fist, a blazing green light circled around it, as arm cringed and trembled with an unnatural energy raged, "Okay here I go!" the trained raced closer and closer,

"Vi!" , she disappeared and reappeared right in front of the train, "PUNCH!" her fist collided with the train, surging energy breaking and twist the metal apart obliterating the train.

"_Punch!"_

"_Punch!"_

"VI-PUNCH!" , destroying train after train leaving pieces of the cars that laid off to the side. As the light faded V took a deep breath, before looking back at Domon who had just jumped over another train sending it crashing into another.

"Ha! V is for Victory!" she called happily at her defeat of the evil trains, suddenly she felt a pang go through her arm clutching he gave a small wince of pain.

"You okay V?" he asked as she smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "No problem!", Domon gave a sigh at the others personality, she needed to control her outburst, "This is weird" Domon said as V looked at him rubbing her arm tenderly, "I agree, I mean trains don't just attack you out of nowhere" Domon nodded and looked at the fallen trains,

"It's like someone planned this" he said

Suddenly they both looked to the side, one of the train cars began to move, and slowly being lifted into the air, as the lifting stopped underneath revealed the lifter…

"Neo Russia's Argo Gulski!" Domon and V were taken a back at the other Gundam fighters appearance, "Ah, Domon Kasshu and V, I've come all this way to destroy you both" he said and threw the train car at them, as they dodged landing in different direction, V looked back at the Russian pilot, "What is today hit Domon and V with a train!" she yelled

'So he's the one that was controlling the trains" Domon thought, "V come one!" he called and the girl ran and jumped past Argo following Domon down one of the tunnels. As Argo prepared to follow them, a train pulled up next to him, inside none other than Chibodee, who told him to get on the train.

Inside the control room, someone cursed as both Domon and V escaped, giving a laugh before disappearing.

As they ran down the tunnel, V gave a painful groan almost falling over; Domon stopped looking as the girl fell to her knees. "V you okay?" he said rushing to her side, she looked up and smirked at him, "Yeah I'm fine but…"

"My shoes have seen better days" she looked back showing him her heel had been broken off and the other wasn't far behind. She took of the shoes from her feet packing them away in the bag she was carrying before rising from the ground.

"Uh, V I don't thinks it's safe to be walking around barefoot" he said as she looked down, wiggling her feet. Only seconds a metallic liquid formed and molded around her feet, shaping into a pair of green gym shoes.

"See no problem" she smiled as Domon gave her a sigh before running with her back down the tunnel.

"Domon, I've been thinking" V started, "Why were Chibodee and Argo attacking us, it just doesn't make any sense" she asked, "I mean I know were rivals, but I thought we were" she added, but Domon gave no answer apparently stuck in the same question. Suddenly the sound of piano keys filled the tunnel.

"_Hahahaha" a voice laughed making V look back_

"Hey did you hear that?" she stopped looking behind her, "Hear what?" Domon said looking to the end of the tunnel

"Never mind" she said brushing off the sound off as nothing

As they carefully walked down a crumbling hallway the path, they came across a door. V stood behind Domon as he pushed the door open revealing a lightened room, a piano and its player.

"I've come to rescue you Mr. Piano player" Domon said as they walked into the room, the player continued to press the keys seemingly ignoring Domon and V.

"Hello, Mr. Piano player we've come to save you" V called as the piano player finally stopped giving them a chuckle. "Nice to see you Domon Kasshu and welcome Ms. V" he said flipping his hair and pressing down on the keys hard keys.

"George is that you" Domon looked at the other shocked, "Wait, the Neo-French pilots here too? I really don't wanna get hit by anymore trains" she groaned as George laughed at their expressions.

"What is this, why were playing the piano?" he looked the other, "Yeah what are you doing here?" V added, looking as the other just chuckled darkly again, "I suppose you want an answer to your questions" he pressed down on the keys again. Before they could speak a rumbled sounded behind them, as they looked back the wall behind them exploded, shattering the wall as broken rock scattered the floor.

As the dust cleared, they looked to find a giant whole in the wall and three very familiar fighters, "Long time no see, we meet again" a voice called standing between Argo and Chibodee.

"Sai Sici! You as well" Domon looked on as V began to have a small freak out, "Now Neo-China! Ah my head hurts" she said scratching her head.

"Wait, are you telling me this was a trap set up by all four of you" he accused as George smirked, "Your finally catching on, with one final press of the keys the other pilots began attacking Domon and V with great speed circling around them.

"Here I go!"

"I challenge you!"

Domon and V put up their guard as the others speed around them, dark chuckles resonating around them.

"Where did you all get such great power" at that Sai Sici began furious kicking the Neo Japan fighter who blocked the kicks, "Ah! TATATATATATATATAT!"

As Domon contented with him, V was dodging the punches of the Russian pilot, Argo. "Listen I don't wanna hurt you Argo" she said as he laughed at her launching a rather hard punch, missing barely, V managed to land a few feet from the Russian who began charging at her , as he made contact she fell back landing behind him. As he towered over her smirking, V made a pout, before he knew it V wrapped her legs around his throat before bringing them back in a sending him flying back to the other side of the room.

Sending the Russian flying , V smiled before falling onto her knee's clutching her sides in pain, 'What's happening' she thought reeling from the pain, hunched over she pressed a button on the side of her goggles, she began to see various charts and screens floating in front of her.

"_Nine…do a quick scan of my…mainframe" she said to her partner who quickly began scanning through the files on V. _

'_Scanning…Scanning…Warning! Unidentified Data Found'_

'_Unknown data?' she thought, 'Waiting for course of action'_

'_Nine identify data'_

'_Error data cannot be identified!' it said as V looked on confused before the being began speaking again, "Danger! Danger! Unidentified data is infecting other data, system…system has been contaminated! Firewall failing…Danger…data indentified…Warning…Warning…."_

'_Nine? Nine!?' the line went dead, the words echoing in V's mind something had contaminated V's data and was now infecting more files. She hoped Nine could handle the problem, she had other things to worry about._

'_Not possible' a voice said, it sounded so cold_

'_W-who said that?" she thought, suddenly her vision began to scatter, letters and number began to crack, time seem to stop around her lost in a sea of hovering data and code. _

'_What's happening? Where am I? Domon!?" she looked around frantically but could only see the data. _

'_Do you still hope?" the cold voice called again as V looked around to find the source, "Do you still dream?" it said_

"_Show yourself! Who are you?" she yelled at nothing, suddenly a black metallic liquid seeped up from the ground in front of V. The material stretched and molded itself into a body. By the shape, V could tell it was female, the liquid created a black spandex suit around the body, cutting off at parts to reveal a waist, she appeared to have long, dark green hair that lay straight like fine liquid, and finally her face…_

"_Are you surprised?" she said as V stared at her own reflection, a much darker reflection_

_Her face remained even, unnerved, as V's was stuck in a state of shock at the figure standing in front of her._

"_Who are you?" she said, almost in a whisper as the other slowly moved toward her, metallic liquid seeped from under her bare feet creating a path of gray with each step. Now standing closer, face to face,_

'_I am V two' she said their voice was cold, holding no kind of emotion behind it_

"_N-no, I'm V" V corrected pointing at herself as the other just stared at her, "No, I am you, you are me" they said, but V still looked confused._

"_I guess I'll have to explain" she said eyes lidded, "I am you, you are me, I was created by you" _

"_Huh? I created you" she was still confused at the others words, she nodded her head,_

"_Still…why have you brought me here…whatever here is" she said looking around the room of data and code, "This place…heart" the other V said walking toward another side of the room, V followed behind her wanting more answers. Suddenly they came to what could be perceived as the edge of the room. The other V pointed into the sea of surrounding code, V followed the finger until she began a mysterious piece of black and outlined in red in the middle. Looking closer, her eyes widened as she watch other data become infected after touching the mystery data._

"_What is that?" she said, so in grossed she didn't feel as the other V placed her hand back, suddenly a glow began emitting from V's back. Her jacket vanished from her body, but she remained still. _

'_Now…it's time to sleep'_

Eyes slowly opened, time began to move once more like nothing changed, except now those eyes were darker hiding behind innocence of green

"Domon!" she yelled worriedly, making her way over to Domon who had just been knocked back into the wall by Chibodee's punch. "Domon!" she said worriedly rushing to the side, the others where now at the Piano with laughing darkly at the two. V helped Domon up looking at the four pilots.

"Surprised Neo-Japan"

"Heh, we're a lot stronger aren't we" Sai Sici boosted

"It's like the body is overflowing with this feeling, this power!"

"Yeah! This feeling of power is unbelievable!"

"Bet you want some too!"

"This power we received from that great man"

V looked at the four of them, ' Hurry', she thought listening as the player continued to wind and search through the data.

"A certain man" suddenly a piece of paper fell to the floor, it was an old picture but the image put everything in focus, "Its Kyouji!" Domon yelled as others laughed wickedly at their resolution.

"If you've all become Kyouji's followers than I can't afford to lose!" he stated and V nodded

"That's right! We'll fight you all!" she added

"And we'll do it in the name of the King of Hearts!" they stated confidently eyes burning with determination. The others stood their chuckling darkly as Domon and V got in fighting position.

"Don't worry Domon! I know we can win" she said pumping her fist, before removing her jacket so now she was in her black spandex suit. She began doing a few stretches, popping some muscles here and there, "Okay I'm ready!" her voice burned with determination, "Master Domon and I will fight and win!"

"Oh you think so" Sai Sici mocked as V gave him a cocky smile, suddenly she disappeared in a flash of green light

As they prepared for battle, the room began to shake drawing the others attention to the ceiling above as some in the ceiling began cracking.

"Hey what's going on!" Chibodee said as the ceiling began to shatter from above the four pilots who jumped out of the way as did Domon and V, after the ceiling shattered; Domon looked and was shocked to see his Gundam.

"What's my Gundam doing here?" he said as he and V rushed to Shining Gundam. Opening the control room he was shocked again to find Rain wearing the control suit.

"Rain what are you doing wearing the battle suite!?" he said picking Rain up in his arms, "What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt" he scolded her

"B-but…I was surrounded by enemies and…" he tried to explain, now in the fight suit Shining Gundam steadily raised from the crater. Suddenly, Domon noticed that they were surrounded by the four Gundam's; Gundam Maxter, Dragon Gundam, Rose Gundam, and Bolt Gundam.

"They've all come her with their own Gundam's" he looked at the four Gundam's, "We have no choice, we have to force our way through!" he said staring down the four infected pilots.

"Domon, over there" Rain said and Domon looked seeing another, what he believed was Gundam he had never seen before, that flew over them landing right in front of them. Rain explained how that was the thing that attacked her along with the dark army.

After a short battle, resulting in a collision between Shining Finger and Dark Arts Finger, the mystery Gundam retreated along with the four infected pilots.

* * *

...To Be Continued...maybe...

* * *

A/N: Should I continue and please give me your honest reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel with a Shotgun; Chapter 2: Awaken, Being Created from a Child's Greif

After the events with the unknown Gundam, Rain decided to do research of four indentified objects seen in the vicinity. While Domon was catching up with Master Asia,

"Say Domon" he called the others attention, "Where's your friend, what's her name? Wasn't she supposed to meet you for breakfast today?" he asked

"Yeah, she's probably still a sleep" he said, "She does have low blood pressure" he added, in a split second he was rubbing his head, courtesy of Master Asia who had hit him over the head with a spoon.

"That's no way to talk about woman Domon" he said laughing full heartedly, "What about the other one?" he asked and Domon looked at him, "You mean V?" he said thinking he must have been talking about the green haired mechanic.

"Yes, where is she this morning?" he asked as Domon began to think, "I believe she's in Shining Gundam" he said, "I think she said she was going to make some upgrades to the system" he said as his master nodded.

"Also, I think Rain said she was going to do research on some unknown objects seen in the area" he said and Master Asia's mood quickly changed.

"Is something wrong Master?" Domon asked, before he could answer he saw a familiar head of green coming toward.

"Good Morning Domon, Master Asia" she greeted them

"Is something wrong V?" Domon asked as she just smiled and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you I finished the new upgrades to Shining Gundam" she smiled

"That's great" Domon said, "Breakfast?" he offered but V declined

Suddenly a warning signal echoed throughout the city, the call alerted the people to seek shelter as the Dark Army had been seen in the vicinity.

"Not again" Domon said rising quickly from his spot seeing the smoke, as they made their way into the city they saw people running from the Dark Army machines as they began destroying more of the already half destroyed buildings and surroundings.

"They just keep appearing no matter how many we destroy" Domon growled clenching his fist, suddenly one of soldiers pointed their weapon at a group of feeling people, as it prepared to pull the trigger its weapon was quickly cut in half, the sliced piece falling to the ground, followed by the machines middle half and decapitated heads.

Two of the machines trying to add its fallen machine were quickly cut down falling and crashing to the ground.

"V!" Domon called knowing that it was her who crushed the machines and save the people, suddenly a machine came down from the sky in a flash of green.

More Dark Army robots began advancing toward V and her fighter, "Domon lets go!" Master Asia commanded and Domon nodded summoning his Shining Gundam, along with Master Asia who summoned his Gundam and began their fight of the army of infected Gundam's.

Slicing through what seemed to be an endless band of soldiers, more and more began to advance towards them.

"It's endless, we keep cutting them down but they just keep coming" Domon breathing tired, "Domon it's a waste of time fighting the foot soldiers, understand"

"We have to destroy the general, naturally once they fall they will collapse as well" Master Asia explained as Domon nodded.

"But, how do we get to the general?" Domon asked and Master Asia quickly pointed to the large and familiar Gundam standing far out behind the sea of foot soldiers.

"Wait! That's Rose Gundam!" Domon stated, "George is it true, are you really a follower of the Dark Gundam" he looked on apathetically not wanting to harm his friend.

"Domon what are you waiting for" Master Asia called

"Yes sir!" Domon said and charged toward Gundam Rose as they engaged in their battle. V's fighter began hovering above a faint green hue emitting from its back side. Targeting the foot soldiers below, V gave a rather dark smirk as she stared down at the foot soldiers.

"Time to level the playing field" she said typing some codes into the screen, "Now, Control Hacker!" a green light emitted from the markings that were etched into the fighters metal, many of the foot soldiers began to be to tremble before the same markings appeared on their armor.

Suddenly the foot soldiers with the green marks began attacking the other unaffected soldiers. Suddenly a large noise brought V's attention toward where Domon was, he was now surrounded by the four infected Gundam pilots and was fighting them four against two.

'Nine activate Shining Gundam AT Shields's and switch Victus into Auto Pilot' she told the being before exiting out the control room, 'Keep the foot soldiers back I'm going to go help Domon' she said before jumping from Victus and flying toward Shining Gundam.

Domon groaned as he was knocked back, taking another hit from Gundam Maxter, "So Neo Japan what do you think of the power we've gained" Chibodee boosted as he stood over the fallen Gundam. Domon tried to snap the others to their senses only for it to fall on deaf ears .

"Domon" a voice called looking behind him, looking behind him he was met with the sight of V.

"V how did you get here?" he looked at her as she just looked at him with her light green eyes, before he could get answers the Gundam rocked as another attack struck the already damaged machine.

Domon groaned as he found that it was Rose Gundam who had attacked, "Don't worry Domon" V said looking at the confused black haired pilot, "I think it's time I showed you those upgrades I made" she smiled before her eyes flashed green, outside Shining Gundam's eyes flashed an eerie green.

"V what's happening?", Domon said as he felt his Gundam rise, V gave a small smile as green circuit markings began flowing and etching inside and outside of the Gundam's armor. The green energy moved through the systems, repairing the damage and dents on its armor.

"Whoa! Shining Gundam…is completely repaired it's amazing!" Domon looked on shocked at the quick recovery, but as the light faded V began to fall forward only to be caught by Domon, "V are you okay?" he said holding V as she blinked up at him, "I'm fine" she said in a faint voice, "The regeneration program takes a lot out of the pilot" she admitted as Domon helped her sit up.

"Take it easy V" he said, suddenly he heard a familiar called, pulling Domon's and V's attention back onto the battlefield.

"Master!", Domon looked on hopefully as Master Asia appeared and it seemed like the tide of the battle had turned, or had it?

"Sir, should we finish him off?" asked George, as the other Gundam's began advancing toward Shining Gundam.

"No, that will not be necessary, will it Domon?" said Master Asia as he stood before his student. Domon looked at his Master confused at the others question, one arm still wrapped around V's waist holding her up.

"Master, what's George talking about?" asked Domon now very confused, as V looked through half lidded eyes listening to the conversation. Suddenly a voice called up to Domon, "Domon don't trust him!" it was Rain, who was with the members of the other teams.

"Rain?"

"Listen Domon don't listen to him, he's behind this whole horrible trap!" she told him, "Rain what's gotten into you, how could you say something like that" he answered in disbelief at the others accusations. Suddenly a dark laughter filled the air drawing everyone's attention toward Master Asia.

"Master?" Domon looked at his Master as he began to speak

"Oh Domon you haven't figured it out yet have you?" exclaimed Master Asia. In a blink of an eye Master Asia's gundam transformed into the dark, horned gundam that Domon saw the day before.

Domon's eyes widened in shock at the scene before his eyes, "Master Asia, Undefeated of the East, a follower of the Dark Gundam," Domon said as he fell to his knees, as V looked on in disbelief. Another dark chuckle resonated from the newly exposed follower of the Dark Gundam.

"Domon, as your master I understand you perfectly, as your master I know what is going through your mind" he began reaching out his Gundam's hand as a weird electricity emitted from his," So believe in me and you will truly be saved. Now come take my hand and get on your feet. I will always be with you so don't worry." He said extending his hand to his pupil, the strange light hypnotizing the pilot

"Come now The Dark Gundam or rather your dear brother is waiting," Master Asia pretended to explain as he hypnotized Domon. "My brother is waiting. My Master is with me," Domon said in a monotonous voice.

"D-domon" V said trying to awaken the pilot from his trace

'_Do not resist', a calm voice called in her head, 'V do not worry"_

"D-don't worry" she repeated

'_Believe in Master Asia, Obey the Dark Gundam, you shall truly be save with them" the voiced said, calm and sweet entrancing V into a docile state._

"Believe in Master Asia" she repeated a serene smile forming on her face, "Obey the Dark Gundam" she said in a monotonous voice

"That is correct, let's us all go forth together. You then will become stronger. Stronger than you could ever imagine, the strongest you've ever been," Master Asia explained, as Domon and V nodded unconsciously.

"Yes, let's go Master, I want to be stronger. I want to be with you and my brother," said the hypnotized Domon.

"Yes, and I must go with Domon" said a hypnotized V.

"Let us leave now Domon, there is a place I would like to show you," Master Asia said as he blasted off. "We are right behind you Master," Domon and V said rising to follow after Master Asia and the other Gundam's.

"No! Domon don't go with him!" Cried Rain as she ran toward the Gundam, she continued to call her friends names only to receive no answer and in a blink of an eye Shining Gundam disappeared.

"Domon!", Rain cried falling to her knees, as she cried on the ground, suddenly four unknown objects landed to Earth.


End file.
